nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Vistrasia
|- | align=center colspan=2 "style="background: lemonchiffon;"| Motto: "Deo Vindice" (Official) (Latin: "God Our Liberator") |- | colspan="2" cellpadding=4 align="center" "style="background: lemonchiffon;"| http://i228.photobucket.com/albums/ee181/PrimoDeRivera/VistrasianWikiMap-1.png Location of Vistrasia (dark green), Germania (light green), Europe (gray) |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |} Vistrasia (Vistrasian Dutch: Westrasië) is a nation located in Western Germania bordering Franken to its north, Montelimar to its south and to the east Wendmark. The capital and seat of government is Threveburg. Vistrasia is a parliamentary democracy, although there is no universal voting right and the Vistrasian noble families still play an important role in politics, leading to a right-wing bias in politics. History Vistrasia in Frankish Times Throughout Tiburan times Vistrasia stood at the frontier of the Tiburan Empire, dominated by Germanic tribes. During the times of migration, Vistrasia gradually became to be dominated by the Franks, Vistrasian Dutch being relatively close to Old Frankish. It was in one of the divisions of the Frankish Kingdoms that the name of Vistrasia would first appear, as a Frankish Kingdom that would roughly correspond to modern-day Vistrasia, it's capital would vary between Koningsbergen and Nimwegen. The rule of Vistrasia would often swap hands as Frankish Kingdoms did, sometimes being ruled together with other territories and at times being independent (and usually at war with) other Franks. Over time, a rivalry would however develop with the Franks in the south. It was during these times of migrations that Germanic invasions of the present-day Free Union and Batavia started. Vistrasian Franks, especially those living on the coast were heavily involved and would generally focus to the north where Franks would go on to assimilate the indigenous people and found the Kingdom of Batavia, which would continue to hold close cultural and trade relations with Vistrasia. To the south, the Franks had less of an impact and Frankish invaders would either migrate north or were assimilated. Having been the heartland of the Carolingian Empire, in the wake of it's collapse in 920 it would join the Empire of the Franks however it's rivalry with the southern Franks would continue, increasingly Vistrasia was allying with the Germanic States and Batavia. Things came to a boiling point and the succession crisis started when the last King of Vistrasia died would cause a large war resulting in the crowns of Batavia and Vistrasia to be united, and the Empire of the Franks to join the Papal States in the renewed Western Tiburan Empire. United Kingdom of Batavia and Vistrasia In 920, Western Europe is divided in two major Empires, the (Western) Holy Tiburan Empire, and the Holy Germanic Empire. The United Kingdom has a foothold in between these two Empires in the form of Vistrasia. Terming itself the last true Frankish Kingdom at it's heyday it covers a territory from Batavia, through the present-day Free Union to Vistrasia. It's generally focused on trading, especially the Batavians having a relatively high standard of seafaring technology the United Kingdom having been forced to protect itself against Viking raids and competing with other seafaring nations such as Breotonia. On the continent, it's often an important ally to the States of the Holy Germanic Empire, the rivalry with the Tiburan Empire still not gone. In the end however, the United Kingdom simply had too many enemies and was too weak and too spread out to defend all of it's claims. When the Holy Germanic Empire, Breotonia and the Northern States decided to unite their forces, the United Kingdom was simply too weak to hold back and around 1225 the Batavian King was forced to give up Vistrasia, the former Kingdom being integrated as a collection of small fiefs and states into the Holy Germanic Empire. Although there would be several claimants to the title, this would be the end of the Kingdom of Vistrasia. Vistrasia in the Holy Germanic Empire |} Vistrasia was initialy incorporated into the Holy Germanic Empire as a border region, right on the border with the French-Italic Holy Tiburan Empire. Something of a backwater, it spoke a quite different language from the rest of the Empire. Vistrasia quickly began to be integrated however. For some time, Saxons had been passing the Jura into Vistrasia and with the entry of Vistrasia into the Empire this would only improve, Saxon villages and cities being found and the Saxons as a whole having a large impact on the Vistrasian tongue. One of these Saxon cities was on the Vistrasian coast and was called Threveburg and it would become the first city in Vistrasia to join the Tysk Hanseatic League. The Hanseatic League successfully made use of the Vistrasian ship-building traditions which were cultivated under the United Kingdom, and Threveburg became a local trade center for the League, a large Kontor being built and a center for ship-building and the training of pilots and crews. Batavia would remain the strongest trade partner however, most of the Vistrasian Dutch feeling more affinity with Batavia then the rest of Germania. Vistrasia, as a border region of the Holy Germanic Empire would often be involved in war with the states to the south. Around 1500, Germanic ship technology continues to advance and the Vistrasian States get involved in the colonial times in a number of ways, first is through the Hanseatic League and the second is through increasing amounts of Companies being found both in Vistrasia and outside, many of them trading through Vistrasian cities. Increasingly these companies, the largest of which is the Nordic Kunglig Nordiska Handelsföretag come into conflict with the Hanseatic League which holds a large amount of monopolies which results in warfare and eventually the demise of the Hansa. By this time, all Vistrasian cities have already left the Hansa and have begun to play host to both Vistrasian and foreign (often Batavian) companies, which begin establishing colonies around the world and beginning to bring all sorts of products into Vistrasia. It's still a time of warfare and relative instability though, across the Holy Germanic Empire the Reformation Wars are being waged and Vistrasia is no exception. Especially in the east and on the countryside, Protestantism is dominant and the noble elites are equally divided. The Catholics are eager to embrace the counter-Reformation, which is relatively successful in Vistrasia, most of the elites being purged of Protestants while the conversions to Protestantism stagnate. Eventually, a more tolerant policy towards faith is adopted and while Vistrasia remains a Catholic nation the freedom of (private) worship for Jews and Protestants is guaranteed. As these conflicts are winding down and the Vistrasian colonial companies are slowly exploring the world, negotiating monopolies, access to new markets and establishing new colonies a new war breaks out, the War of the Roses. This conflict which would involve states from across the Holy Germanic Empire, was caused by increased efforts by the Emperor to unify the Empire into one state, which was unpopular with many states, led by the Electorates. In Vistrasia, the majority of states led by the Syracanthia were opposed to Imperial ambitions. The war in Vistrasia would be relatively insular, and resulted in the Treaty of Kastanderburg of 1650 which guaranteed the departure of all states of the Vistrasian Kreis fom the Holy Germanic Empire, included the mediated annexation of the states which had been in favour of the Emperor and the establishment of the new Vistrasian Confederation. Vistrasian Confederation The independence of Vistrasia for the first time in many centuries coincides with the high point of the Vistrasian Golden Age. Vistrasian colonial companies are at their most powerful, which has it's impact on education, architecture and art in Vistrasia. This continues for some decades until by the start of the 18th century when the colonial ventures are becoming increasingly less profitable, Vistrasia is losing the competition to stronger foreign colonial powers and the colonial companies are being seen as corrupt and antiquated institutions. In 1720, it all comes to a grinding halt however when across the Jura, the new Empire of Wiese, which is the centralized rump of the former Holy Germanic Empire, attacks. There are several motives for this conflict the first of which is Wieser irredentist ambitions for territories formerly part of the Holy Germanic Empire, the second is a drive to the coast by the land-locked Wieserreich, hoping to become independent from other countries for maritime trade, the third are the riches of Vistrasia, and the trade center of Threveburg. The new and ambitious Empire is not very popular around the world, and allies join the Vistrasian cause, while the Vistrasian Confederation unifies their respective forces and in addition raises a large force of Mercenaries to defend the valleys of the Jura. Despite a number of breakthroughs, the swift response of Vistrasia's allies result in a Wieser defeat. In the wake of the white peace, the Vistrasian states realize that this will not be the last time they come into conflict with Wiese and that in the future they might not get this amount of help. A unified Vistrasian army is raised, led by battle-hardened veterans of the previous conflict. Over the next decades, several more indecisive skirmishes break out, and the situation of the Vistrasian colonial companies gradually begins to deteriorate. The focus of the Vistrasian government is no longer to the sea but is fixed on the frontier with the increasingly expansionist Empire, at all costs must the new-found sovereignty be preserved. The leader of the Vistrasian military is an elderly man, who as a 9 year old, born in the border region with Wiese had witnessed the war first hand. Now at the age of 69, he was the elderly General of the Vistrasian military desiring to see some change in Vistrasia. With the military behind him, Hugo van Bolstoen stages a coup against the Confederation, determined to establish a stronger, more decisive and unified Vistria in 1780 the new Lord-Protector establishes the Commonwealth. Commonwealth of Vistrasia |} Although Hugo van Bolstoen is popular among the Vistrasian population, and his own military, the Lord-Protector is less popular among Vistrasian allies, and the Wieserreich sees it's opportunity, mere months after the establishment of the new Commonwealth of Vistrasia it decides to attack. Vistrasia is mostly by itself, and fails to hold the invaders back at the Jura this time, large swathes of the country are occupied, a peace treaty is signed which has some mercy simply because Wiese has other fronts to focus on, and has already annexed the Jura, the main barrier Vistrasia has from invasion. The young Commonwealth is almost immediately turned into little more then a client state of Wiese. A few years after the treaty, Hugo van Bolstoen dies and despite the disappointment of his Commonwealth is given a hero's funeral. Still popular among Vistrasia within the elite he has hand-picked he is secretly blamed for the failure in war, and while a new General had to come from the military, they decided to go for a more diplomatic character. The second Lord-Protector is Alexander Vorsar (one of the rare Lord-Protector not born into nobility) who has excellent ties overseas. Around 1801, as Wiese is preparing to finally take Vistrasia, Vistrasia comes prepared and together with several allies defeats the Wieser advance. While this war fails to make any major gains the alliance sees it's possibility in a Wieser succession crisis in 1809. The armies of the Wieserreich are driven back to the Jura. In 1811, Wiese confirms Vistrasian independence, and releases all of it's claims on this territory. While Vistrasian independence has been restored, almost a century of warfare has set it's mark on Vistrasian society. Scores of Vistrasians are either dead or have left for other continents, while great number of the Saxon population have left for Wiese, anti-German sentiments rive in Vistrasian society. The Vistrasian Commonwealth is loaded with debt and yet continues to run a budget deficit in order to maintain it's large military putting a heavy strain on the budget. Lord-Protector Alexander Vorsar decided that the colonies (which were nationalized from the colonial companies upon the creation of the Commonwealth) were to be sold in exchange for debt relief. Some of these colonies were sold, others would be lost in colonial conflicts. Vistrasia would no longer play an important role on the international stage, it's once-powerful (but now slightly antiquated) blue-water navy was sold or turned into merchant ships as there was no longer any use for them, Threveburg lost much of it's former glory as a trade center. The sentiments against Wiese and the Emperor were heavy, so when the liberal revolutions broke out in 1848, the fact that the rebels in Wendmark were protestant (and liberal) was not considered especially important. Vistrasian arms, supplies and men passed the Jura mountains, and the Peace of Elbebruck, which was considered a major upset to Wiese, was celebrated in the streets of Threveburg. Ironically, only a year later the same liberal ideas would coup the Commonwealth, as the new Lord-Protector Assueer van Nagell van Ampsen initiates extensive reforms which will create a democratic and liberal Commonwealth of Vistrasia. By the year 1850 Vistrasia has lost most of it's importance, is relatively impoverished and has missed out on the industrial revolution. Many of it's subjects have died in the large conflicts with Wiese, have left for Batavia or the former-colonies or in the case of the German-speaking community in Vistrasia have left for Wendmark, Wiese or Franken. In 1857, after the untimely death of van Nagell van Ampsen, Batavia, the nation in who's sphere of influence Vistrasia has already fallen and Vistrasia sign the Treaty of Gelderen which establishes the Union of Batavia and Vistrasia, although Vistrasia remains sovereign, matters such as defence, foreign relations and colonial affairs are handled by the Union, which is dominated by Batavia. Union of Batavia and Vistrasia The establishment of the Union was welcomed with mixed feelings in Vistrasia. For many decades, Vistrasia had fought for it's independence and nationalist feelings were fierce. On the other hand Batavia was a strong and loyal ally and more importantly spoke the same language, hostility among Vistrasian nationalists focusing on the Gallic and Germanic nations. The Treaty of Gelderen freed Vistrasia of much of it's debts which led to new investments from the more prosperous Batavia, the industrial revolution finally getting underway in Vistrasia. The new Lord-Protector August van Bentinck led a laissez-faire economic policy inspired by van Nagell van Ampsen which led to a booming economy in impoverished Vistrasia. Over the next decades the Union of Batavia and Vistrasia becomes a great power on the international stage with imperialist ambitions. Within the Union, Vistrasia contributes through a booming arms industry which it thanks to it's powerful and nationalist military establishment, ever weary of Wieser territorial ambitions despite it's retreat as an great power. After a number of smaller conflicts, the highly expansionist Union President Frederick van Theems leads the Union into Peninsular War of 1898 with the Anglo-Saxon States in the Engellexic Peninsula. Utilizing the newest military doctrines and a powerful and modern army, the Anglo-Saxon States are quickly defeated and are soon integrated into the Union. While it's officially known as the Union of Batavia, Engellex and Vistrasia, it starts to be commonly referred to as the Batavo-Engellexic Union, the two nations that dominate the Union which becomes a Great Power in Europe. The Union in many ways is strongly decentralized, Frederick van Theems guaranteeing cultural and political independence for the different parts of the Union. Many of the local aristocratic structures remain in place and are appeased, being granted many important political offices and positions in the diplomatic corps and military. A large standing army ensures that any possible insurrection can be easily dealt with. This same standing army would also be a constant influence on politics, expansionism and irredentism was widespread. Within Vistrasia, the spark of nationalism that took place during the conflicts with Wiese had grown, giving rise to a romantic nationalist movement which had been inspired by the Old Franks, and considered Vistrasia to be their rightful heirs. While this movement generally aligned itself with the Union (which was more opposed by the early Socialist movement) it believed in an irredentist Vistrasia which would include parts of Franken, Wendmark and Montelimar. This movement influences many of the Vistrasian representatives within the Union, and similiar nationalist movements are rising across Scanogermania. Tensions with other states in Europe are on the rise and the Union is one of the largest aggressors in all of this, carrying out trade blockades, supporting an anti-Franconian insurrection in Oelar and actively building up a diplomatic bloc for a future war, which politicians imagined were confident would be a swift victory for the Union and firmly establish it's dominance in the West. When War broke out in the East, not much was thought of it. The Communist movement was considered dangerous, the Easterners generally being looked down upon as being inferior and backward, all in all support tended in favour of Oikawa. The Great War |} In 1939, War breaks out in the West when Union President August van Rhijsberg, after a quick mobilization that spans the entire Union, attacks Franconia over it's invasion of Olear after years of insurgency, bombings and an assassination. The War came as unexpected as Nürnburg had it's doubts that the Batavo-Engellexic Union would go to war over such an peripheral nation as Oelar, unaware of the dominance of militarist factions in the Union who were yearning for War. Within days, treaty obligations are called upon as the Union is joined by the ascent military powers of Danmark and Coronado whereas Franconia calles on it's Francophone allies of Belmont, Montelimar and Lorraine. In charge of the General Staff of the Union Army is General Floris van Zutphen, who decides on a south-first strategy for the continent. The armies of the Francophone countries are deemed weaker then the Franconian Army and it's considered crucial for victory to create a land connection with Coronado and Danmark. While Trench War starts along the already-militarized frontier with Franconia, in the south the Union Army makes use of novel new weapons, employing bombing campaigns, tanks and airborne forces against the Francophone countries, overwhelming them in quick offensives. In early 1940, a Franconian offensive succeeds in establishing a breakthrough in Vistrasian lines along the north-eastern frontier eventually resulting in a series of large engagements taking place in and around Goothenstad. The Franconian advance is contained after their successful capture of the city, and they are eventually encircled by the Third Union Army under Winston Hitchens, which results in the capture of scores of weapons and prisoners. While the temporary loss of Goothenstad is considered an embarrassment to the Union, the success of defensive tactics is considered a great victory and for some time the Franconians resist engaging in risky large-scale offensive, resorting to a war of attrition including artillery fire, bombing campaigns and small unit engagements. |} By late-1940, Union forces have connected with Coronado, large swathes of Montelimar and Belmont have been occupied. Anti-convoy attacks by Francophone forces have angered Cornavia and Breotonia who join the war on the Union side, giving them naval dominance and allowing the blockade of Franconian ports. Furthermore it allows for the further escalation in the north where war begins with Arendaal and Éirann, in support of the Suionian insurrection in West-Arendaal. On the continent the war focuses on Lorraine and the eastern remnants of Montelimar and Belmont. Here the battle-worn yet hardened Francophone forces are losing a two-front battle defending against Union and Coronado forces in the West and Danish forces in the East. After many months of lobbying however, Franconia succeeds in getting grants of military and logistic access from neutral Wendmark, and immediately starts shipping large amounts of supplies and men to the south, where the Francophone forces are joined by Franconian soldiers and Germanic volunteers from Wendmark and Wiese. The influx of new forces and supplies manages in stabilizing the front and allows Francophone forces to regroup, while the Union offensive stalls just short of it's objective of linking up with Danmark. The stall comes as unexpected to Union military commanders, however reinforcements are not coming. Many of the resources have been depleted and many well-trained units are tied up in engagements in the north in Arendaal and Éirann, while the border with Franconia and the occupation of large swathes of Belmont and Montelimar is a constant drain for Vistrasian manpower. In late 1941, after several offensives, isolated Danmark is forced out of the war allowing large amounts of Francophone and Franconian soldiers in the south to focus on pushing Union and Coronado forces towards the west. By mid-1942, after extensive regrouping they start new offensives which over the next year drive Union forces across the Francophone states back to the north. Heavy casualties and an overstretched military take it's toll as the Union fails at stabilizing an ever-widening front. Although the retreat is not as chaotic as it could have been, and the skilled and experienced Union commanders manage to prevent any major encirclements from taking place, by May 1944 the front-lines have once again reached Vistrasia, and a series of Franconian offensives in the north manage to break through Vistrasian fortifications. The Summer of 1944 is hot and fairly disastrous for Vistrasia, many buildings have already been damaged by enemy bombing campaigns now on land there is a battle going on for every city until in August enemy forces reach Threveburg, by which time most Politicians, Aristocrats and other elites have already fled Vistrasia to Engellex, Batavia, Cornavia or Breotonia. The Battle for Threveburg is doomed from the start as the city is encircled from all sides and most experienced and most well-equipped soldiers have been killed or captured. On the 26nd of August 1944, in Hotel de L'Europe in the centre of Threveburg General Reinoud Stegemans of the Third Union Army meets Franconian officers and the already captured Vistrasian Lord-Protector (and General of the 12th Union Army) Maurits Schouten to sign the surrender of all Union forces on the continent, in a move which is officially condemned by President August van Rhijsberg, but considered as inevitable by most observers. |} While some minor engagements continue, most Union forces surrender the next day, all resistance having been ceased by the end of August. While Vistrasians continue to fight in the Union Navy till the end of the Great War, the surrender signed by Stegemans is the end of the Great War for Vistrasia, which now sees most of it's economy destroyed, it's cities plundered and in ruins and an entire generation of men killed in battle. Reconstruction-Era Vistrasia In the wake of the Great War, the Union with Batavia and Engellex comes to an end, and while the old structure of the Commonwealth of Vistrasia is maintained, heavy treaty terms are imposed by the victorious powers. Heavy limits are placed on the military of Vistrasia, all arms industry is seized or dismantled and Vistrasia is to pay heavy reparations and to become an internationally non-aligned state. In the years after the war, slowly many elites would return (the communist revolution in Batavia aided this, although a significant community of Vistrasians would remain in Whitehaven, Cornavia). Over the decades feelings towards the old Union have been mixed, immediately after the war the Vistrasian government referred to the Batavo-Engellexic Union as primarily that Batavian and Engellexic, claiming that Vistrasia was the first casualty of Batavian imperialism. However it cannot be denied that Vistrasians were some of the most enthusiastic supporters of the Union, and Vistrasians were represented in the highest offices of the Union. Within nationalist, conservative and military circles many still lament the defeat of the Union, many often claiming that Europe would have been better off had the Francophone forces been defeated. Even among moderate mainstream politicians there was a silent grudge against the anti-Union nations for the treatment Vistrasia had received at their hands. Relations with the communist regime in Batavia were especially poor as Vistrasia played host to significant amounts of Batavian exiled anti-communists. Meanwhile politically there was a large shift as all old pre-war parties were dismantled and replaced by new parties (although most politicians had been involved in politics before the war), the Freedom Union and Catholic People's Party would come to dominate politics what became known as the "Business-cabinets" which were a chain of cabinets that ruled between 1954 and 1980 and included the support of both main-stream parties and who's ministers tended to be old industrialists, experienced civil servants and economists. Under the guidance of Lord-Protectors van Galen, van der Mark and van Slichterdorst, the Vistrasian government maintained a policy of fiscal and monetary austerity, slowly and steadily modernizing and expanding the economy while fulfilling reparation payments. The largest trade-partner would become Suionia, which made large investments in Vistrasia in the wake of the Great War and who's investors were actually welcomed. Other major trade partners would be Franconia, Wendmark, Breotonia, the Free Union and Cornavia. All trade with the long-time largest trade partner; Batavia, was halted due to it's communist regime. By the end of the 70's, things started to look up. The Vistrasian economy had successfully modernized and had become increasingly strong, no longer in it's fragile post-war state. Meanwhile the quality of life in Vistrasia started to drastically improve. In 1985, 40 years after the end of the Great War, Vistrasia had finished paying it's reparations and most treaty obligations were let go, though Lord-Protector Arthur van Slichterdorst announced that the policy of non-alignment would continue. Modern Vistrasia During the Eighties and Nineties, Vistrasia starts to undergo an economic boom as the Vistrasian service industry kicks into high gear and several foreign businesses decide to take advantage of low Vistrasian taxes, it's banking secret, highly-educated workforce and laissez-faire regulations. This proves to be a booming age for Vistrasia with construction project commencing around Vistrasia, new office blocks being constructed and entire city centers being rejuvenated, many of which still showed the scars of the Great War. Politically, this was the end of the broad coalitions between Freedom Union and Catholic People's Party, as the parties took a more populist course actively fighting each other for voters and opening up to coalition-making with the Labour Party and other small parties. In International Affairs, as it's economy improved Vistrasia began to open up although it's focus remained primarily local. Had many of the previous generation of politicians and diplomats been involved in the Union, a new post-war generation was taking office which was more internationally-focused and held less historical grudges. Politicians decided that with an increasing economy should come an increased international role and the modest military began to be modernized, in what would become a major political scandal several senior politicians had taken bribes from Wieser and Suionian arms companies, enabling them to win nearly all Vistrasian military tenders. The scandal, and the lack of any major actions against either the involved politicians or companies would become a major embarrassment especially to the Catholic People's Party and would help break up the two parties dominance in politics. |} Geography Vistrasia is generally fairly sparsely populated, the highest popuation density being in the lowlands to the west where a large portion of land is used for cultivated agriculture. Towards the east the terrain becomes more rugged; there are rising elevations, including the Angarians in central Vistrasia the highest peaks reaching between the 600 - 700m in this region of extensive forests, rolling hills and ridges. The border with Wendmark is formed by the Jura mountains, the highest elevation in this mountain range is at 1,700 which is the highest peak in all of Vistrasia. Vistrasia is dominated by the Taag river, which flows into the sea not far from the capital Threveburg. Climate Overall, Vistrasia has a maritime temperate climate, although winters are relatively warm due to the Jura mountains in the East. There is significant precipitation in all seasons. Average temperature is highest in July at 19 °C and lowest in January at 8 °C. Environment Administration & Politics |} Vistrasia is a parliamentary democracy, the foundations for which were established in 1856, after decades of campaigning by Assueer van Nagell van Ampsen, an influential liberal and well connected as part of the Vistrasian aristocracy. Liberal reforms in neighbouring countries and riots and general unease among Patricians managed to convince the Parliament in Threveburg of the necessity of reforms. Van Nagell van Ampsen was chosen to be the person to institute reforms, which included the introduction of direct elections, and freedom of religion. The importance of the Lord-Protector and his Council of State, chosen by the members of the Provincial Parliaments but approved by the Lord-Protector was decreased, whereas the (elected) Parliament and the Ministers became more important. Vistrasian elections for Parliaments are restricted, men and women over 18 are allowed to vote but have to either study at a university or have an annual income over Vm. 50,000. Parliamentary elections take place every 4 years, since 1978 there have been elections for the Lord-Protector (previously the person was appointed by a council of Vistrasian nobility), which takes place every 10 years. Major Vistrasian Parties include the Right-Wing Liberal Freedom Union (Vrijheidsbond) the Conservative-Catholic Catholic People's Party (Katholieke Volkspartij) and the Apostolic-Reformed Union for Vistrasia (Westrasiaanse Unie). Overall, Vistrasian politics tend towards the right-wing, which is at least partially due to the right of vote being exclusive to the middle to upper class, and because the aristocracy has generally dominated national politics. There is a small Labour Party in the Parliament, and the two main confessional parties have generally been in favour of Social Welfare programs. Administrative divisions |} Vistrasia consists of 7 provinces (Austermark, Bronckegau, Geesterlije, Hardrecht, Straelgau, Syracanthia and Threvestia) and are ruled by Provincial Parliaments which have legislative powers over matters such as environment & land management, transport (including both regional public transportation and infrastructure), certain local economic and tax regulations and local governance. Each Parliament elects a coalition, which is usually a major party working with a local party. These Parliaments also elect the members of the Council of State, the upper house in Vistrasia's national legislature. In each province there is a Captain-General representing the Lord-Protector in the Province, which is usually a senior politician. Foreign Relations In the wake of the Great War, treaty terms forced Vistrasia into non-alignment and neutrality and most politicians accepted this and soon turned it into policy and it was up to the 1980s that Vistrasia was strictly neutral non-participating in most treaties or international organizations all foreign policy focusing on trade and travel agreements. Starting with the rule of Laurens Wenger several years after the expiration of the terms of the peace treaty things began to change as Vistrasia began party to several international treaties and conventions and opened up 30 new embassies and consulates, steadily beginning the opening up to the world by Vistrasia, which would see the Commonwealth join the Council of Nations and Northern Council. Vistrasian foreign policy has often been highly critical of the European Defence Federation and Oikawa, and focused on improving relations with other non-aligned nations. Military In the wake of the Great War, the old Vistrasian military had pretty much disappeared and was rebuild by new administrations from the ground up using skilled war veterans under strict treaty limitations. All Vistrasian arms industry having been destroyed in the War, the equipment was mostly bought from foreign arms dealers on the cheap. Nowadays the Vistrasian military is a professional and well-trained force though much of the equipment used is from the early 90s though after years of postponement it seems that a military modernization program might be approved soon. Economy The Vistrasian economy is highly capitalist, including low taxes, a flexible job market, free trade and simple business regulations and a high standard of protection of property rights. A policy of long-term monetary and political stability since the early 80's combined with political neutrality and a strong emphasize on sovereignty from the major European power blocs has turned Vistrasia into a well-developed and advanced economy scoring high in various economic rankings and boasting one of the highest GDP per capita in all of Europe. Services account for about half of the national income, Fishing and Agriculture accounting for about 30%. Major industries include health and pharmaceutical, measuring instruments, microelectronics, fishing, transportation, real estate, banking and insurance and tourism. Starting in 2010 after Vistrasia joined the Northern Council, effectively a trade league and soon incorporated it's economy into the Northern Customs and Trade Union, in 2011 starting a transitional year during which the Vistrasian Mark is phased out in favor of the Noordaalder (as the Northern Dollar is known in Vistrasia). It is expected that the trade with fellow member-states will grow in the future. Infrastructure Threveburg is a medium-sized regional port which has a hinterland upstream that reaches into Wendmark and covers most of Vistrasia itself. The port mostly handles petrochemical industries and cargo-handling and serves a transit point for bulk materials between the continent and overseas, from Threveburg goods are transported by ship, river barge, train or road. Threveburg-Graefhoven, Vistrasia's largest Airport handles around 12 million passengers per year. Energy Vistrasia has a number of minor domestic gas fields, which provide for much of the domestic consumption, and there are negligible oil reserves. Up to the 1970's there were several coal mines in Vistrasia, virtually all of which have been closed. Presently, Vistrasian energy policy is focused on the development of nuclear energy, which has been somewhat controversial due to heavy anti-nuclear protests during the 80's and 90's. The Caethenburg Nuclear Plant closure of which was threatened throughout the 90's was postponed several times is now being modernized and expanded and several new Nuclear Plants are planned as Vistrasia plans to diversify it's energy dependence, and to reduce CO2 emissions. There is research going on into renewable energy, focusing on solar and wind energy and there are several small technology companies focusing on new technology developments in these sectors but currently wind turbines and solar panels only accounts for 3% of all energy generated. |} Education The Vistrasian education is compulsory between 4 and 19 years old, unless a study is completed before 19 years old which gives the student adequate professional skills. For primary and elementary education there are a larger number of state schools, which are generally relatively small institutions paid by the government and are divided in primary and secondary-level schools, which run in accordance with standardized curriculum's. In addition to these there are independent schools (usually full or partial boarding schools) which are paid for by fees and are attended by middle-class to higher class children. These are large institutions often including both primary and secondary-levels. Although it's generally recognized that these independent schools are of higher quality, they are not tied by the strict regulations and protocols of state schools and have a large amount of freedom in how to teach students, often many of these independent schools follow their own methods of education. There are 7 Universities in Vistrasia which are supported by the government, the most famous of these are the Universities of Threveburg, Seleukiën (which has a renowned Polytechnic department) and Goothenburg. The two major private Universities are the Free University of Kastanderburg, which has a strong association with the Apostolic Reformed Church and the Business University of Threveburg. There are no proper faith-based schools in Vistrasia other then the University of Kastanderburg and the Catholic University of Atrecht (which specialize in Theology) although a number of independent schools have a religious character and most churches in Vistrasia run their own sunday and evening schools. In addition there are 30 "Collegial Institutions" throughout Vistrasia that provide non-University Tertiary Education. In addition to these schools there are a number of large institutes in Vistrasia that provide distance education, through mail and/or the internet, and larger cities have their own state-run City-Universities that provide low-cost standardized courses often in practical skills (such as accounting or different computer software) and a wide-range of languages. Religion |} Vistrasia is a fairly secular country, although a relatively large amount of Church members actually visit Church regularly. However for quite some time the majority of the population has been either atheist or secular, which some feel is due to the prevalence of secular State Schools. Traditionally Vistrasia is Catholic, with some smaller protestant congregations around. The Catholic Church in Vistrasia is headquartered in Atrecht, the capital of the Archdiocese and the first capital of Vistrasia. The second-largest church is a highly popular 19th century church set up by Vistrasian Christian-Socialist Church Reformers called the Apostolic Reformed Church which is popular in the eastern Vistrasian countryside and headquartered in Kastanderburg. The ARC runs it's own schools, hospitals, television channels has it's own University and Political Party, and has a highly dedicated following, and has been struck by the general collapse in religiosity in Vistrasia much less then the Catholic Church. There is a small Jewish community in Vistrasia which is centered in and around Threveburg. Islam or the other Eastern religions are almost completely absent in Vistrasia due to strict anti-immigration policies put in place since the Great War. Demographics Language Culture Architecture Cuisine Sports Category:Vistrasia Category:Nations Category:States of the Holy Germanic Empire Category:Northern Council